


beach party

by doitsushine92



Series: Dreamies A/B/O [8]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 2000 Liners, A/B/O, Alpha/Alpha/Alpha/Beta, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Mentions of other 2000 liners, NCT Dream - Ensemble, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, slight angst, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-01 08:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doitsushine92/pseuds/doitsushine92
Summary: Donghyuck glowers as he watches a group of five girls crowding around their boyfriends, Mark and Yukhei, shamelessly flirting. Another girl is standing off to the side, rolling her eyes every couple of seconds. Donghyuck likes her best. Mark, the oblivious fool, doesn’t notice the flirting, while Yukhei seems to be aware and enjoying it. Jaemin either doesn’t realize or doesn’t care, but given he’s the biggest flirt in the entire school; it is plausible he’s basking in the attention. And Jeno, yet anotheroblivious fool, is laughing at whatever a girl just said to him. Renjun bristles at the sound.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry this took so long to be posted, i just had a really hard time writing it :(( i also decided to split it into two parts, the second chapter should be coming along in a couple of days (i wouldnt hold myself to that tho)
> 
> the celebrations described today are what we do in my school!! i think i enjoyed the last day of class more than i did my entire high school career tbh

School tradition dictates that on the last day of class, the graduating students will take their cars, or their parent’s cars in most cases, drive down to the beach, and jump off the pier with their uniforms still on. It’s also tradition, although not one the principal is too happy about, to drink yourself stupid.

For his entire high school career, Jaemin has been looking forward to this day. They’ve joined the party a couple of times before, whenever a sibling or a cousin graduated, since it wasn’t against the rules, but Jaemin knows it isn’t the same. Back then, he was just a kid tagging along to someone else’s party, but this year he’s the one being celebrated. It’s as exhilarating as much as it is scary.

Jaemin arrives to school at 7am sharp, per the principal’s instructions. His mother is jittery behind the wheel, and his little siblings keep shouting in the backseat, but Jaemin can only focus on the sight of his school, the entrance gate open and looking as mundane as it always did. Jaemin thought he’d feel something else, looking at his school for the last time, wearing his uniform for the last time, but he’s calm, if a little numb.

“I think it hasn’t sunk in yet,” Hansol reassures him, after Jaemin voices his thoughts to him. His cousin had recently dyed his hair a reddish shade of brown, and it looked good on him. Jaemin would bet anything Yuta had an aneurysm when he saw him.

His mother kisses Jaemin’s cheek once and sends him on his way, promising to see him soon. Jaemin goes to homeroom, where they’re supposed to wait for the principal. Jinyoung is the only one there yet, his head buried in his arms, snoring lightly; he’s usually one of the first to arrive at school, because his parents own a bakery and he gets up at four every day so they can open shop at five, so Jaemin silently sits down on his own seat and fiddles with his phone.

A couple of minutes later and more of his classmates keep trickling in, graduation caps either on their heads or tucked under their arms. Jaemin’s cap, along with the rest of his friends’, was snatched by Renjun on the day they were supposed to decorate them and the Chinese boy had said, very calmly, “I’ll do it.”

When Siyeon enters the classroom, she makes a beeline for Jinyoung’s seat and wakes him up without mercy, then places his cap on his head as a silent apology. Jinyoung flips her off and goes back to sleep.

With fifteen minutes to spare, Renjun waltz in, cardboard box held tightly in his hands. The older boy approaches Jaemin’s desk with an excited grin, depositing the box on the wooden surface. Jaemin peeks inside immediately, his eyes finding his cap easily. It’s got his name spelled out in red, glittery foam, and the top has a pretty flower painted on it. 

Jaemin smiles widely at Renjun, his eyes bright and adoring. “Junnie, this is amazing! You did great.”

Renjun looks proud of himself, a blush sitting high on his cheeks. He waves his hand dismissively, but Jaemin knows he appreciates the sentiment. Renjun fishes his own cap out easily – it’s got his own name written in Chinese with the same glittery foam (they all are, actually, except in different colours), the green a perfect complement to the black fabric of the cap, and a paint brush is drawn on the top. 

On the other side of the room, Han Jisung and Hwang Hyunjin are crowded around a cooler, talking loudly about the contents. There’s a crowd starting to form, everyone just as eager to know what they’ll be drinking later. They know they have to hide the booze before the principal comes in, but Jaemin has spied multiple suspicious-looking thermos held by his classmates. Kim Seungmin offers them a sip of his, and Jaemin isn’t surprised to taste the lingering scent of whiskey on it. It’s watered down, but Seungmin’s wicked grin tells him there’s more where that came from.

Jaemin watches in amusement the rest of his friends trample into the room with the principal about ten feet behind them. Yukhei is smiling goofily even as the principal scolds them for their tardiness. Jeno has the decency to look ashamed, while Mark and Donghyuck are too busy holding back their laughter.

After the principal lets them go, Donghyuck skips over to the table where Jaemin and Renjun are, his smile ridiculously wide. He wastes no time finding his hat and putting it on, a bit of the golden glitter falling on his face. If Jaemin isn’t mistaken, Donghyuck has gold eyeliner on, too.

There’s a long speech courtesy of their principal, although Jaemin must admit he doesn’t remember much of it. Then she’s asking them to go find their parents and bring them to the classroom. Jaemin has a hard time finding his mom, but he just has to follow the sound of his siblings screaming bloody murder along the other kids. He catches a glimpse of Renjun dragging Sicheng by the arm down the hall before his mother is all over him, crying on his shirt. 

“I know, mom,” Jaemin soothes her, blinking away a couple of stray tears. 

Behind him, there’s a chorus of gasps, and Jaemin turns back in time to see Yukhei holding the tiniest woman in his arms. Jaemin gapes, watching Mrs. Wong for the first time in a year. Yukhei has been living in Seoul for the past couple of years with a distant aunt, and he only gets to see his mom on the holidays and summer vacations. As far as Jaemin knew, she had told Yukhei she couldn’t make it to his graduation. At least he's got it better than Felix, who moved here for his final years of high school all by himself. Jaemin knows his own parents couldn't be here, because he's the only one who stayed behind in the classroom.

“She arrived this morning,” Jaemin’s mom tells him, wiping away her tears. “It was a surprise.”

“Well, I’m surprised, so,” Jaemin mumbles. He turns away to give them privacy.

Back in their classroom, after everyone has settled down with their parents or siblings, their principal goes around the room, talking about each and every single one of them. Jaemin zones off after a few minutes, although he catches word of what she says to some of them.

To Felix, "Everyone in this room could learn from you. You are a very brave boy, and I know the past two years haven't been easy, but you pulled through. You should be proud of yourself, even if just a fraction of what I am, or your parents."

To Renjun, "Graduating first of your class, president of the class, offering to tutor anyone who needs it, always lending a hand, you are an example to your peers."

To Donghyuck, "Despite all of the headaches you gave me through the years, I'm going to miss you, Mr. Lee."

To Mark, "I think it's safe to say everyone in the school will miss you, Mr. Lee. After all, it's not very common to see a student so involved in all the activities we have to offer."

To Jeno, "I don't know what we're going to do without you, Mr. Lee. Who else is going to score as many goals during a single game?"

To Yukhei, "Like I said to Felix, it isn't easy to do what you have. You are an example to young boys and girls everywhere, Mr. Wong. And congratulations on your scholarship. I can't think of anyone who deserves this achievement more than you."

And finally, to Jaemin, "Mr. Na, you are a very bright boy. I can see an incredibly successful future ahead of you."

Jaemin blinks away some tears, despite himself. _What she said isn't even all that,_ he thinks. 

"I know you're all itching to go," their principal says. "So go, go on, you're free now."

The entire class erupts into cheers. Jaemin is sure he's seen animals in the discovery channel make the exact same sound. Everyone is running out of the classroom, graduation caps securely on their heads as they race around the school, entering classrooms through one door and leaving the other, going all the way to the last floor to the computer lab and back downstairs to run around the cafeteria. Finally, they assemble in the courtyard, where there is a boom box playing a playlist selected by them a week earlier.

Someone's dad opens a bottle of champagne and sprays them with the drink. Next to Jaemin, Chaewon whines about getting champagne on her hair, but she's smiling widely. She offers Jaemin a red whistle when she notices him, then she's on her way to wherever her friends are.

Jaemin locates his own friends easily: Yukhei is shouting loudly into Donghyuck's ear as the beta tries to squirm his way out of his arms. Mark is giving Renjun a piggyback ride, despite what seems to be Renjun's protests. It's too loud in the courtyard for Jaemin to make out what his boyfriend is saying, but it doesn't take a genius to figure out he's cursing Mark. 

Out of nowhere, Jeno is suddenly by Jaemin's side. His glasses are askew on his nose and his fringe is dripping with champagne, the alcohol soaking the front of his shirt. He's also smiling so big Jaemin fears his face might split. Jeno swings an arm around Jaemin's shoulder and drags him to the center of the crowd, where the rest of their group is.

Donghyuck has finally managed to break free from Yukhei's grasp, although now he's got Mark locked in place, back hugging him. Jaemin would usually feel a prickle of jealousy at the sight, considering, _well_ , but Mark is laughing at whatever Donghyuck just said and Donghyuck looks so fucking happy, Jaemin has to smile at the sight.

Teachers, parents and classmates are going around the courtyard, congratulating everyone, taking pictures and shaking hands. Jisung and Chenle make their way to them, hands clasped tightly in order not to lose each other. Their school may not be that big, but _everyone_ is here, and with the added combination of family members and friends from other schools that have somehow sneaked in, it's best to be cautious. Jaemin can tell Jisung isn't having the time of his life right now, surrounded by so many people, so he offers the younger boy refuge in his arms. Jeno coos something that sounds like 'cute' and Jisung flips him off.

When it's time to head for the basketball court, the eight of them stick together. Those who are performing are visibly tense, whether it's with excitement or nervousness. Jaemin knows Renjun and Donghyuck enough to know they're probably about to piss themselves, while Mark is probably thinking about how much longer until they get to the beach. 

The instruments are set in the middle of the court, with the microphone stands facing the bleachers. Jaemin remembers asking their middles school music teacher, once, why they do their performances in the court instead of the quad or the cafeteria. Both options are far more comfortable, given the court is hot no matter the season. She simply said the acoustics are better, but Jaemin thinks it's out of convenience, since the music room is approximately an inch and a half away from the court. 

Everyone sits on the bleachers, while the graduating students sit on the floor in the middle of the court, right in front of the mini stage. Jaemin and his friends are sat somewhere in the middle of the crowd - Jinyoung and Siyeon are playing some game in front of Jeno, with Sunwoo staring at them in disgust. Jaemin thinks he hears Hyunjoon laugh at him from where he's sat with Eric and Felix.

Mr. Jung, one of the oldest professors in the school, is the host for today. He gives a brief speech about graduating and moving on, and then he introduces the first act. Not everyone performing is graduating as well, since some of the best voices in the school right now are underclassmen, but Jaemin still knows all of them.

The first song is 'Soul Sister', sang by Yang Jeongin and Heejin. They complement each other well in vocals, but truthfully Jaemin only has half a mind on their performance. He's too busy bringing Renjun back from his head, rubbing soothing circles in the inside of his wrist.

Next comes 'Count on Me', which is the song Renjun and Donghyuck will sing together. Mr. Jung makes a scathing comment disguised as a joke about the foursome, something that makes some people laugh nervously while most of the graduating class scowl, but Jaemin doesn't hear it. Not that he cares, anyway. He's heard all the insults in the book; something an old sot like him says doesn't bother him in the slightest.

Jeno is on guitar for this song, leaving Jaemin alone in the crowd. Well, he's not exactly alone, he's got Mark and Yukhei next to him, and some of the other kids shift closer too. Jinyoung catches his eye and smiles at him, nodding. Jaemin nods back with a smirk. Their conversations were always limited, but Jaemin will still miss him.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jaemin sees Sicheng at the edge of the stage, recording everything. It reminds Jaemin that he's supposed to be doing the same, and he digs around his uniform pockets for his phone. When he pulls it out, Mark and Yukhei have already done the same, and they split responsibilities - Mark will record Donghyuck, Yukhei will record Renjun and Jaemin will record Jeno. 

The first chord has the crowd swooning. While the first song had everyone singing along, this time Jaemin's classmates are doing their best to hold back tears. Jaemin himself is having a hard time keeping it together, especially with the way Renjun's eyes keep coming back to lock onto his, or Mark's or Yukhei's or even Jisung's and Chenle's. 

Next to him, Shuhua leans her head on Jaemin's shoulder, covering her mouth with a slim hand to muffle her cries. Jaemin holds onto his phone with one hand, while using the other to rub her back. Jaemin hates crying in public and this isn't helping him.

No time has passed when the song comes to an end. Everyone bursts into cheers, much like they did for Jeongin and Heejin, but this time there's a different feeling in the air. Jaemin isn't sure how he'd describe it, to be honest.

Renjun and Jeno return to their spots after taking a short bow, while Donghyuck stays on stage. Shuhua shuffles away to give Renjun back his seat, congratulating him with teary eyes. 

Mr. Jung calls Mark up on stage, causing the crowd to go wild. No one is immune to Mark Lee's charm, and after that one time he and Donghyuck did a duet for a fundraising activity in their fourth year, everyone has been itching to hear them collaborate again.

They sing 'Keep Holding On'. Jaemin is mesmerized by how well they fit each other, but the highlight goes to Mark's short rap. It was unexpected to anyone who doesn't know him, and the shouts are overwhelming. Donghyuck has a hard time continuing the song after that, with the way he's still giggling like a child. Mark rolls his eyes at him.

There's a final performance by Seungmin and Donghyuck. Mr. Jung introduces the song, then says, "If you're wondering why you don't recognize the title, it's because this song was written by our one and only Mark Lee. The music arrangements were also done by him, with the help of his older brother Taeyong. Enjoy."

Seungmin isn't a sentence into the song when the crowd is already gasping. The lyrics speak beautifully of what they're all feeling, going through years of friendship and hardships shared by all of them. Coupled with the accompanying guitar by Heejin, the overall feel is achingly nostalgic. Jaemin can't hold back anymore, breaking down into tears sometime around the bridge.

It feels like an eternity before the song is over, and then everyone is standing up, shouting and hugging each other. Jaemin finds Donghyuck first and pulls him into a bone-crushing hug, burying his face into his boyfriend's neck. They cry together for a couple of seconds, then Jaemin is pulling away to seek out Mark.

The older alpha is buried under half a dozen pair of arms. Jaemin can see Eric's blond mop of head, and he thinks he sees Siyeon somewhere there too, but otherwise it's just a mess of limbs. Even after they let him go, Mark can't move away, this time trapped by Renjun, Jeno and Yukhei, all of them shouting about the lyrics and how dare he not tell them about it. Donghyuck takes Jaemin's hand and leads the way to them.

Mark breaks free of their grasp, only to throw himself at Donghyuck the second they meet eyes. There's a muffled sob, although Jaemin can't be sure who made it. Renjun drapes himself over Jaemin's back, his breath tickling Jaemin's nape, his fingers clasped together over Jaemin's tummy. They watch Donghyuck and Mark for another ten seconds, trying not to overhear the whispered conversation between them, but Jaemin still catches a couple of sentences: "... promise me, Hyuck." "I promise hyung, I swear..."

Jeno blocks their view with a disapproving frown. Jaemin chuckles sheepishly, drawing Jeno closer through the belt loops in his pants. "Sorry," Jaemin says, only halfway meaning it. "I just..."

"You're both idiots," Jeno says, though there's no heat behind his words. Renjun reaches forward with one hand and grabs onto Jeno's uniform jacket, using the leverage to bring the alpha into their personal space. None of them likes PDA that much so there is no kissing, but it still feels weirdly intimate to be so close to each other in a crowded area.

"Mark hyung!" Chenle's voice breaks their bubble. Jaemin sees him sprinting down the bleachers and headed straight for them, Jisung close behind. "Hyung, that was amazing!" Chenle shouts, "Hyuckie hyung, you sounded so good! Jisung even cried!"

"I did not!" Jisung defends himself. He can't lie to them, however, especially not when his cheeks are blotchy and red. "Shut up, Lele."

Chenle is nonplussed. He wiggles into the space between Mark and Donghyuck, compliments spewing from his mouth. Jisung slinks to the other three, latching onto Jeno's arm immediately. "You did great, too, hyung. And you, Renjun hyung," he says honestly.

Jaemin can feel Renjun smiling against his shoulder. "Thank you, Jisung-ah," he says. Jeno ruffles Jisung's hair with a grin, something about the scene reminding Jaemin of a father and son. A minute later, Jaemin notices Mark is finally free from Donghyuck's (and Chenle's) embrace, and the boy takes his chance.

Mark steps back briefly when he notices Jaemin going his way, and even if Jaemin understands his wariness, it still hurts. Jaemin has to remind himself that it's his fault that Mark is wary of him.

"That song," Jaemin croaks. He clears his throat, and then tries again, "that song... you wrote it?"

Mark nods. "It was really beautiful, hyung," Jaemin says. "You did well."

"Thank you, Jaemin-ah," Mark says. They stare at each other in silence for almost an entire minute. Around them, the celebration continues. Jaemin can feel his friends staring holes into their backs, waiting to see what happens next.

"Okay!" Yukhei shouts suddenly, startling them both. "Everyone's getting in their cars already. Let's just move past this awkward moment and go!"

They pile into Mark's mother's SUV. Mark is the designated driver, given he's the only one who actually has a license. Yukhei sits in the passenger's seat and plugs in his phone through the AUX cord.

The rest of them sit in the backseat, the sunroof sliding open. Chenle and Jisung immediately stick their heads outside and refuse to move, leaving the other four to cram together. Renjun sits in Donghyuck's lap, opening enough space for Jaemin and Jeno to sit separately. 

Over half of the cars waiting outside the school are for the parents to tail their kids, but there's still about ten cars filled with students. The convoy remains calm for half the ride, since they're still within the city limits, but as soon as they hit the highway, all hell breaks loose.

Yukhei is the first to climb out the window, followed by Jeno and Jaemin, sitting behind Mark's seat. Renjun and Donghyuck share a look before poking their upper half out their own window. Donghyuck has to wiggle around for a second to find a comfortable position, and even then he has to dig his feet between the cushions of the backseat to avoid falling out of the car. Finally, because Renjun is holding onto the sunroof from outside, Donghyuck grabs hold of the handle above the window.

One of the cars races past them. All Donghyuck can see is Hyunjin shouting something at them, Jisung joining in, and then they're gone. Thanks to their nagging, Mark floors it, going after Hyunjin and his friends. 

Every once in a while, a car will catch up to them, taking advantage of the lack of cars, and the passengers will holler and laugh with them about something before either car moves on. Mark's mom calls her son to ask him to please slow down a little, but Mark argues that they're already getting left behind. Jaemin shouts at him to step on it.

Calling it a beach would be an overstatement. The pier is located near a cliff, and the stretch of water is used for fishing most of the time, although there’s still a fair amount of water left for swimming. People still jump here though, all the time, and it's perfectly safe, since the boats are further in. There’s a strip of sand that makes up the actual beach, big enough for about a hundred people but not much more.

His classmates don't waste a second after they park the cars in the pier. Phones are handed off to parents or siblings with a shouted request to film and to take pictures of them before they're off, discarding the excess of clothes and jumping.

Yukhei is one of them. He barely gives Mark enough time to turn off the engine and take his shoes off, running to the edge and jumping off without a second thought. Jaemin and Jeno are right behind, discarding their school jackets in the run.

Within minutes, more and more of their classmates are soaking wet, swimming slowly to shore or climbing the rocks to the pier so they can jump again. Donghyuck and Renjun take their time, placing their shoes and jackets in the backseat of the car before racing each other to the edge. Renjun gets there first and he jumps without hesitation.

Donghyuck doesn’t waste a second either. In mid-air, the fall seems to last forever; Donghyuck watches the water rushing up to meet him, the air flying into his nostrils and eyes, and then the next thing he knows he’s underwater. He lands partially on his chest, and while it hurts momentarily, Donghyuck doesn’t give it much thought, paddling his feet to reach the surface.

He breaks out of the water a second before Renjun does. A couple more people resurface around them, even more keep jumping. Donghyuck recognizes Chenle’s and Jisung’s screams before there’s a splash of water right next to him. Seconds later Jisung is swimming towards them. Chenle landed a few feet away, but he also swims closer to them.

Renjun tries to scold them for jumping, but neither Chenle nor Jisung pay him attention. Donghyuck splashes Renjun with water so he’ll shut up. 

“Why are you still in the water?” Yukhei shouts at them, in mandarin. Donghyuck can barely grasp the meaning of the words, and that’s because Renjun has the tendency to murmur to himself in Chinese when he’s distracted or sleepy. Renjun shouts something back that makes Chenle giggle.

The four swim toward the rocks, which turn out slimier than they look. Jisung makes a ‘yuck’ sound when he touches them, while Donghyuck slips and scrapes his knee on a jagged end. A couple of professors are at the top, helping the students climb up, and Mr. Do frowns worriedly at Donghyuck after the beta has landed safely on the top.

“Donghyuck-ssi, that looks painful,” he tells him. Donghyuck looks down, noticing for the first time that he’s bleeding. He shrugs, though, because he can’t actually feel it, and tells the professor just that before chasing after Renjun.

Jeno and Jaemin are back already, as well as Mark and Yukhei, and they’re getting ready to jump again, this time all together. Donghyuck sees Taeyong worrying at the back of the crowd, and he thinks it’s funny, especially since Taeyong jumped five times when he graduated.

The sun is beating down on them, making Donghyuck sweat even if he’s just been in the water, so he complains until the rest of his friends comply and line up. There are multiple people reminding them not to hold hands; Donghyuck thinks none of them are stupid enough to do that. Someone counts down from three, and then they’re running. The fall feels eternal once more, but at least this time Donghyuck has the sense to right himself up before he hits the water, so his chest is safe.

Donghyuck swims to Jaemin, who’s the one closest to him, and clings to his back just because he can be a nuisance. Jaemin clearly wasn’t expecting it because he splutters, but the surprise doesn’t last long, probably smells Donghyuck right away, and he straightens up to hold Donghyuck better. Donghyuck beams at him, and Jaemin rolls his eyes fondly.

“Gross,” Mark tells them, once he sees them. “Come on, the guys are swimming to shore already.”

The adults set up a griller and a tent while the teenagers were at the pier, and now everyone has migrated to the party. It’s a long swim to the beach, and Donghyuck grows tired pretty quickly, but Jaemin tugs him along and even Mark grabs his hand and Donghyuck doesn’t actually have to do anything now, but he kicks his feet idly to help a little.

Some girls brought their swimsuits under their uniform, which they have discarded and lay out in rocks to dry. The guys simply took their shirts off and are wandering around in their school pants, soaking wet. Jeno and Yukhei are lying on the sand, face up, waiting for the sun to do its job. A gaggle of girls Donghyuck doesn’t recognize are ogling them like they’re getting paid for it.

That’s the problem with dating a hot alpha: everyone seems to think Jeno, Jaemin and Renjun are available, and even if they aren’t, it doesn’t stop them from trying to get a date. No one in their class tried anything after the four became official (Siyeon said it would be like dating a brother, then wrinkled her nose and looked disgusted for ten seconds); but those girls don’t go to their school, which means they were invited by someone else, which means they don’t know they’re all taken.

It certainly doesn’t help when Jaemin and Mark follow their lead, causing the girls to nearly faint. Donghyuck doesn’t think he could scowl harder even if he tried.

There’s a sudden shout of “Ge!” that undoubtedly comes from Chenle. Donghyuck isn’t too surprised to see Renjun trying to cover Chenle in a giant beach towel while yelling something in Chinese. Jisung is sitting on a rock, seemingly resigned to his fate, bundled up in a towel too. Yukhei guffaws loudly at whatever Renjun and Chenle are saying, attracting more attention to them than before. 

Finally Chenle gives up and lets Renjun drown him in the towel, sulking off to where Jisung is sitting. Renjun nods, clearly satisfied with himself, when he locks eyes with Donghyuck. At the same time, a cold wind makes Donghyuck shiver, and Renjun looks determined.

Donghyuck doesn’t bother fighting against him. Renjun has already changed into dry clothes, one of the few who thought ahead, and Donghyuck gets overwhelmed with something fuzzy at the sight of his boyfriend in a plain black t-shirt and beach shorts. 

“Come on,” Renjun waves him over, finding another towel to drape over Donghyuck. They sit together on a rock near where the kids are, closer than they actually need to be. Donghyuck likes that he can at least keep one of them to himself. “Are you too cold?”

Donghyuck hadn’t noticed, but he’s been shaking lightly. He shrugs, “its breezy today, I guess.”

Renjun clicks his tongue in disapproval. Donghyuck tries to protest when Renjun throws an arm over his shoulder and pulls him in, arguing, “You’ll get wet again, Injunnie.”

“So?” Renjun challenges. Donghyuck doesn’t really have an answer. 

“You losers hungry?” Siyeon asks them, approaching with two plates of grilled meat and vegetables. 

“Why are you so mean to us?” Donghyuck whines. He knows Siyeon loves them, deep down.

Siyeon smiles. “It’s so easy to be,” she laughs, and then she’s off. Donghyuck thinks she’s going to annoy Kyla, but you can never know with Siyeon.

They eat in relative silence, until Renjun says, “Those girls are flirting with our boyfriends.”

Donghyuck chokes on his food, caught off guard. Renjun pats his back gently, apologizing. Donghyuck wipes the corner of his mouth before he’s looking incredulously at Renjun. “You noticed?” he demands. When Renjun nods at him like ‘duh, you idiot’, Donghyuck gapes. “Why haven’t you done something about it then? Aren’t you supposed to be the jealous one?”

“Probably,” Renjun chuckles. “But you’re worse. I thought you would have snapped earlier.”

Donghyuck glowers as he watches a group of five girls crowding around their boyfriends, Mark and Yukhei, shamelessly flirting. Another girl is standing off to the side, rolling her eyes every couple of seconds. Donghyuck likes her best. Mark, the oblivious fool, doesn’t notice the flirting, while Yukhei seems to be aware and enjoying it. Jaemin either doesn’t realize or doesn’t care, but given he’s the biggest flirt in the entire school; it is plausible he’s basking in the attention. And Jeno, yet another _oblivious fool_ , is laughing at whatever a girl just said to him. Renjun bristles at the sound.

“Hyungs, you’re reeking of jealousy,” Jisung states. Donghyuck startles at his voice, just now remembering he and Chenle are right there. “Just go over there and say something.”

“They can’t do that!” Chenle argues. “That’s pitiful. They should try to get their attention, not call them out!”

Jisung and Chenle bicker about the proper approach. Donghyuck looks at Renjun and says, “We’re not really going to take their advice, right?”

“Of course not,” Renjun scoffs. He gets his thinking face on for a second before he smiles – although Donghyuck would argue it’s more of a smirk. “We’re going to do worse.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry this update is kinda short, i just felt like it was a good ending?? idk also i was supposed to post this like over a week ago but then dream had their comeback and i literally forgot and thought i'd already posted oml 
> 
> uh this also took a different route than i thought i hope you guys aren't too disappointed

While everyone is busy eating, Renjun and Donghyuck sneak off. There’s a rock wall further down the beach, a little bit hidden from the usual path, and it’s private. Donghyuck giggled like a child when Renjun told him about his idea, and the giggling intensified as they walked away from the party.

They get weird looks from some people – Sunwoo, to be more specific – but no one tries to stop them. There are some trees to provide shade, and they also work as cover from prying eyes. 

Renjun wastes about ten seconds finding a comfortable place to sit on, then he lets Donghyuck crowd him in. Their noses bump when Donghyuck leans in, making Renjun giggle and Donghyuck smiles too. There’s a moment of silence between them, when none of them makes a move, breathing in each other’s air. 

Donghyuck is the one to close the gap, brushing Renjun’s lips with his own. Renjun draws him closer instinctively, holding onto Donghyuck’s shoulders, trapping him between his legs. Donghyuck goes willingly, seeking Renjun’s warmth. He’s still wearing his soaking uniform, whereas Renjun is clean, dry and smells like his mother's lavender detergent and the beach.

"Is it weird if I said I missed you this week?" Donghyuck asks between kisses. "Like, I know we saw each other at school, but..."

"It's not weird," Renjun reassures him, kissing the apple of Donghyuck's cheek, "I missed you too."

Between studying for their finals and preparing the end of year celebrations, Donghyuck and Renjun were so busy they could barely send their good morning and good night texts, briefly catching up during breaks between classes and lunch. Renjun spent more time with Mark than usual, what with both of them being part of the student council, while Donghyuck helped prepare Jeno and Jaemin for their math final, Yukhei hiding in the school gym to pretend like he wasn't nervous, and their days felt off. 

Renjun pushes Donghyuck's jacket off his shoulders, Donghyuck shivering at the cold air that hits him through the soaked shirt. Renjun notices right away, of course he does, he's attuned to everything Donghyuck, and he shuffles forward, Donghyuck backing up too, until there's enough space between them for Renjun to jump off the rock and then it is Donghyuck the one pressed up against the wall.

The surface is hot to the touch, but either it cools off from the water on Donghyuck's shirt or Donghyuck himself warms up, because soon Donghyuck doesn't mind it at all. It might also have to do with Renjun being all over him, his hands burning holes through the cloth of Donghyuck's uniform. There are lips on Donghyuck's neck and fingers on his hips and Renjun's hair is tickling the skin of Donghyuck's cheek. 

Renjun's scent has changed to something new over the past weeks, something stronger than before. Donghyuck can't put a name to it, but he loves it, because it's so _Renjun_ and it leaves Donghyuck dizzy and slightly overwhelmed whenever Renjun is close enough for him to get a whiff.

"Injunnie," Donghyuck whispers, fisting the front of Renjun's shirt. Renjun hums against his skin, too engrossed in his little task to do much more. "Renjun-ah, come on, I gotta say something."

With Renjun's attention on him, Donghyuck blanches momentarily. Despite the, uh, _debauched_ look Renjun is sporting, his eyes remain the same, warm and looking like home, and Donghyuck forgets whatever he had to say. Instead, he ends up blurting out, "I love you."

It's the first time any of them said it. It's like an unspoken truth, something they don't talk about but know nevertheless, a simple fact. The sun is a star, the sky is blue, and they love each other. Easy, simple, unarguable.

Still, Donghyuck blushes the strongest he's ever blushed before, and he looks away the second those three little words escape him. Out of the corner of his eyes, he sees Renjun has his mouth hanging open, but just barely. He's staring at Donghyuck as if he's seeing him for the first time, and it only makes Donghyuck blush even more.

"Stop looking at me like that," Donghyuck tries to joke, but it comes out as more of a whine, a quiet plea. 

"Hyuck," Renjun breathes out, and it's stupid, how a single syllable can make Donghyuck's toes curl and set a fire in his tummy. "I love you too."

Just like that, Donghyuck's stomach flips in on itself and he's smiling so hard his cheeks hurt. Renjun has a look in his face, fascinated, amazed, Donghyuck doesn't know how to call it, but he's beautiful and he's glowing and Donghyuck doesn't stop himself from lunging forward and kissing Renjun, a little sloppily and definitely too eagerly, but neither cares. 

The entire world disappears around them, and it's just them two, Renjun and Donghyuck. Donghyuck wraps himself around Renjun, their half an inch height difference not a problem, especially when Renjun surges up and overpowers Donghyuck, pressing the beta against the wall of rocks behind him. Donghyuck hisses when a sharp edge digs into his back, but it fades to the back of his mind when Renjun licks into his mouth and curls their tongues together.

Donghyuck can faintly remember their previous priority, which was to get their boyfriends' attention, and he gasps, pulling away from the kiss even as Renjun tries to pull him closer by the hips, whining in protest.

"Jeno," Donghyuck pants, the only explanation needed. "Jaemin."

Renjun's eyes light up in understanding, and they race off to where the party is. Donghyuck only realizes he left his jacket behind when Dongju whistles as they pass by him. 

Their friends are still with those girls from before, still laughing and looking all too happy. Donghyuck doesn't care at this point. 

"We need to talk," Renjun states, not leaving room for argument. His eyes are trained on Jeno and Jaemin, but then they linger on the manicured nails wrapped around Jaemin's bicep. Donghyuck wants to snort at the sight, but he's too busy thrumming in excitement.

A girl, the one previously engrossed in a conversation with Mark and Jeno, eyes Renjun up and down. "We're in the middle of something, honey," she says, and Donghyuck does not want to see the look in Renjun's face, but judging from the expression on Mark's face, it isn't pretty. 

"Does it look like I give a shit?" Renjun asks pointedly, and then he turns his head to where Jaemin is and says, his voice harsher than before, "get your hand off my boyfriend, will you?"

One of the other girls, the one that seemed disinterested in the situation, stifles a laugh behind her hand, but she looks amused at the whole thing. Manicured girl glares at her at the same time she drops her hand. Yukhei, not so subtly, nudges Jeno in the direction of Donghyuck, and the alpha follows easily, visibly confused.

The four return to Renjun and Donghyuck's hidden spot, Jeno grabbing hold of Donghyuck's hand and swinging their arms like a kid. Donghyuck's heart nearly beats right out of his chest.

"What did you guys want to talk about?" Jaemin asks the two, picking up Donghyuck's discarded shirt with raised eyebrows. He's still shirtless, and it makes for a visual Donghyuck definitely didn't need. 

Renjun pouts, folding his arms across his chest. "No, I don't want to tell you anymore. Fuck you, Na."

While Jaemin tries to get him to talk, Donghyuck tugs Jeno a few feet away, still within hearing range. For some reason, Donghyuck feels strange that Jeno wasn't the first to hear it; he knows it's stupid, but Jeno was his first for everything - his first crush, his first kiss, his first boyfriend, his first _love_ , and it only makes sense that he'd be the first to be told 'I love you' to. Not that Donghyuck regrets telling Renjun - it turned out much better than Donghyuck could ever dream of.

"What is it, Hyuck?" Jeno asks softly, rubbing the back of Donghyuck's hand with his thumb, just as he always does, and his eyes are so kind and the way he's looking at Donghyuck - it's a shock Donghyuck doesn't faint or forgets how to breathe.

Instead of talking, Donghyuck drags Jeno down to his height and kisses him. Unlike the kisses he shared with Renjun earlier, this one remains chaste and sweet, their lips melding together. Jeno’s skin is warm, undoubtedly from walking around shirtless, and the realization that his very attractive boyfriend is currently half-dressed and so close to him leaves Donghyuck lightheaded. He pushes the thought away, however, for another time. Donghyuck pulls away just enough to say, quietly, "I love you."

Donghyuck watches the change in Jeno's expression, the exact moment the words register in his head and he blushes, becomes the shyest Donghyuck has seen him. Jeno clearly tries to say it back, but his voice gives up on him and he's left stuttering out what he hopes is a proper response. Donghyuck is so ridiculously in love and endeared, he has to say it again.

"I love you so much, you fool," Donghyuck laughs, kissing him again. 

"What is this I'm hearing?" Jaemin very nearly tackles them to the ground as he throws both arms around them, jostling them out of their kiss. Donghyuck can't say he's too bothered. "Was that a love confession?"

Donghyuck would retort with something witty, but then he sees Jaemin's lips and how swollen they look, the pink hue on his face and he just _knows_ Renjun said it to him, too. 

"I love you, Nana," Donghyuck says, softly, fondly, and Jaemin smiles so brightly he outshines the sun. 

Jaemin kisses Donghyuck's cheek, just barely getting the corner of his lips. "I love you too, Hyuckie. And I love you, Jeno baby!"

Jeno laughs, accepting the onslaught of affection that Jaemin subjects him. He gets away soon, however, and he finds Renjun lingering just at the edge of their huddle, his smile soft, timid. Jeno grabs his wrist and pulls him in, ducking down to leave a kiss on Renjun's temple. "I love you, Injunnie," Jeno says, so quietly Donghyuck can barely hear it. But Renjun definitely does, and his shoulders lose the tension to them and he looks incredibly relieved. Jaemin rests his chin on Donghyuck’s shoulder, looks at the two fondly. 

"I love you too, Jeno."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen,,, i'm working on the backstory as y'all know but if there's anything in particular you guys would like to see, lemme know! i have a feeling i already know what you're going to ask tho the markhyuck is explained so calm down peeps 
> 
> (support my babies the boyz and yall better stream the fuck out of we go up because according to renjun we'll get the 123 dance practice if the mv reaches 10 million views so go on dreamctzens i believe in you)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry about the cliffhanger lol and im sorry about the markhyuck, i've just been really into them lately >.< my otp is so cute fight me


End file.
